Haunted
by Inner Pub
Summary: Where are you? I come to find you, but you're not here!... I don't know... come to me... even if you're not in this world.....!


**HAUNTED**

Genre: Dark, death. Very deep, very dark.

Pairing: Karasu/Kurama. Not exactly my favourite, but...

Explanation: You won't be able to understand anything if you don't read this. This is an AU. The Urameshi team loses the Ankoku Bujutsukai. Karasu, in a frustration, killed everyone in the Toguro and Urameshi team except himself, Bui and took a badly wounded Kurama with him. Karasu's POV. Conversation italic when Karasu is talking mentally to himself.

* * *

I took their smile and made them mine 

I sold my soul to hide the light…

* * *

Once upon a time…

There was an unhappy demon.

He was taken away from his freedom. He wanted to destroy the things he loved. He had to choose between killing the one he loved…

and being killed by that one…

Neither choice could bring him and that one together.

Because he had chose to walk on the way where they could never be together once.

He was just a black star swept over the crystal sky of one's soul…

One night, he killed the one he loved…

And died…

There was no stars or moon…

* * *

Snow covers the streets, the city, whitened the black of the night. 

The hot, bitter taste of coffee strikes my throat as I drink that brownish black liquid, my tongue burns. Putting the cup onto the table, I gaze to you sitting quietly on the wooden chair beside the fire. You don't speak, nor look at me, just sit, and watch the fire licking the cold air. That thin figure falls into the reddish yellow shade of the fire, the shadow and the light shake ever so slightly like fondling the angel's face.

Suddenly, I feel my heart lighting up jealousy. That shade of fire can touch you, while I do not have that right. Your eyes are deeply cold, mysterious and ruthless, deadly beautiful.

The angel's beauty being drowned under the puddle of blood.

" Are you cold?"

"…"

" I'm asking you!"

"…"

" Too cold to speak?"

Smile.

"…"

I turn away. Silly me! You never answer me! You know, you respect yourself too much, angel! But I wouldn't resent you, no, because I love you.

I stand up, come and sit next to you. You don't disobey, but maybe you don't accept either. I ignore it, you're going to die of cold, silly! I unbutton my coat, wrap you tightly in my arms. You fall onto my shoulders, hah, I knew it from the start that you were just pretending to be tough.

Really, look at yourself…

You're death pale, let me warm you!

I hold your shoulder tightly, press my unmasked face against the top of your head. Your crimson hair so soft, smooth and sweet-smelling like that of a girl… I suddenly let out a laugh, even I try not to. I should be killed right away by that thorny whip of yours, if you knew what I am thinking right now. Fortunately, you're not so scary to be able to read my mind. Very lucky for me!

You place your head on my chest ever so gently, let me warp your lovely body. It's such rare moment when we're this close to each other, don't you agree? Don't worry, I won't let this moment pass quickly…

Snow is falling thick outside, the weak fire is being devoured slowly by the night, almost off-and-on…

Dark…

So warm!

* * *

" _Why are you here?"_

"_WHO? WHO IS THAT????"_

" _What do you want?"_

" _WHO'S TALKING? WHERE ARE YOU????"_

" _I… can turn your desire… into truth…"_

" _WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT????"_

" _Your desire… will become truth…"_

" _WHO ARE YOU????"_

" _Your desire… will become truth…"_

" _WAIT!!!!!!!!!"_

" …"

_Your desire… **has become truth**.

* * *

_

It's sunny. Snow is melting into little streams of water falling sporadically down the windowsill.

I knock on the door, maybe you're still asleep. Rather difficultly, I manage to open the wooden door with my hands holding the tray of breakfast, and so I know I wasn't wrong: You're sleeping!

You're still laying on the bed, immaculate white like a cloth doll lying in an expensive red velvet-covered box. Your fiery red hair flows freely on the pillow, slightly touch your face each time the wind blows. You sleep soundly like an infant. I think I have to wake you up now.

" Hey, it's morning!"

" …"

" You want to sleep till noon, ne?"

" …"

" I brought food for you, wanna eat?"

Nod.

" …"

" So get up!"

I put the tray down for you, but you still don't get up.

Hey! When will you stop sniveling like that, huh, vain fox? I've talked to you already and you're still lying like that?

Don't look at me like that! What do you want?

" What?"

" …"

" I lift you up?"

Nod.

Smile.

"…"

" Give up with you!"

I pull you up, make you sit straight. You seem quite pleased treating me like this. So you continue your child's play.

You don't eat, you only look at me.

You're driving me crazy!

" What now? Eat!"

" …"

" Don't like it?"

" …"

" Hey, you're making me angry!"

Sulk.

"…"

" Sulk! Again!"

"…"

" OK… sorry."

Smile.

" …"

You smile. Bastard!

You make me…

I love you.

* * *

That night… 

Nobody survived…

That night…

Everybody smiled…

Smiled a lot… a lot…

Every dead body smiled.

My desire, ne?

Thing I desire, ne?

Yes! I desire!

" _You've got what you desire."_

" …"

" _Are you satisfied?"_

" …"

" _Or not?"_

" _Not."_

" _I know what you lack…"_

_Smile._

I still lack?

What I lack?

Yes! I know!

That night…

No one was alive…

They all died!

* * *

Snow is falling again, thicker than last night. 

The night is white.

Silence.

I watch you, you gaze at the white snow.

Waiting… for what?

The clock strikes three.

You still sit there, like knowing nothing.

" It's late, go to sleep."

" …"

Sign.

I walked to the old, rotten piano, vaguely knock on some keys. The piano spews out some sick, annoying sound. I walk away from the old thing, hearing the sound of the white ants inside the wood.

You don't talk. You don't smile anymore. What's wrong?

" What's the matter?"

" …"

I walk to you, hold you. You don't make a slightest movement, completely motionless.

Outside, the wind starts blowing strongly, throwing snow rudely onto the window glass.

I don't feel from you the slightest warmth.

What's wrong?

It's getting darker and darker.

Colder and colder.

I hold you more tightly, I want you to break into pieces, I want the ice covers you to break into pieces in my tight embrace.

…Want to touch you.

I can't.

" It's so snowy tonight…"

Silly.

" …"

" What are you thinking about?"

That night, snow was also falling thick…

_Snow whitened the whole sinful, cold island… snow spread ice on every soul… snow hardened into chains, binding every guilty life to the fate of darkness…_

_FOREVER._

" …"

Nothing.

" You're not as good a liar as you think you are!"

Really?

" …"

_That night, snow falls thicker and thicker…_

_Colder and colder… more and more… painful…_

_Snow falls… on me…_

_On you…_

_On fate._

_On die._

_**Lay beside me, under wicked sky **__**Through black of day, dark of night,  
We share this pair of lives  
The door cracks open,  
but there's no sun shining through  
Black heart scarring darker still  
But there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining through  
No, there's no sun shining**_

I turn your face to mine. I lift up your chin to look deep into those eyes.

What are you hiding behind…?

…Nothing.

That night…

_No tomorrow._

_Snow falls with blood, with destiny…_

_With us…_

_… down the abyss._

" _I want more! More and more! Not enough!"_

" _What do you want?"_

" _Everything!"_

" _You already have what you call everything."_

" _NO! NOT ENOUGH!!!!"_

_It is never enough._

" _You lack one thing…:_

" _YES! I KNOW IT! I STILL LACK!!!"_

" …_Payback."_

No!

Stop!

STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I let go off you, step back.

I… fear.

Fear the black of the night, fear the white of the snow, fear the green of your eyes…

Fear the red of blood.

DON'T LOOK AT ME!!! NO!!!

You sit motionless. Look into far away. Look into endless.

Look into innermost feelings.

NO!!!

You're looking into me, into my god damn self…

Deep into…

* * *

" _Bakemono_…"

Snow still strikes painfully cold, blood still splits from cold hands. You look at me with golden eyes of hatred.

" Master! Finish him!"

" What a waste! He has such beautiful white hair. He would be really worthy if we sold him as a slave…"

" SCUM!!!"

You scream indignantly. I grab your lovely neck, lift you up. So cute!

" You will die in some minutes, don't worry."

" KILL ME! YOU'RE GONNA PAY HARD!"

" Hey fox! Who do you think you're talking to?"

" That's it, Bui!"

I look at you again. You're so pretty. How sorry I feel killing you. What a waste!

" Reikai will curse you!"

" Reikai? What is it?"

Suddenly, I tighten my fist. You groan with pain, reaching your throat. I throw you onto the cold ground of white snow and red blood. Look really good with you, my angel!

" Remember it! There's nothing such as reikai! If there was, you wouldn't die here under my hands! Or either Reikai doesn't care to look for you after all that time! Scram! You base fox!"

That night, I didn't kill you…

_That night, still you died…_

_That night, both of us was cursed by the thing you called Reikai…_

_Cursed demons._

* * *

" You…" 

No talk.

" Why is it so…?"

Laugh.

" …"

" STOP IT NOW! I BAN YOU FROM LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!"

Laugh even harder.

" …"

" STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!"

Still laugh.

" …"

" NO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Weeping sounds can be heard between laughter.

" …"

* * *

Once upon a time… 

There was an unhappy demon.

He was taken away from his freedom. He wanted to destroy the things he loved. He had to choose between killing the one he loved…

and being killed by that one…

Neither choice could bring him and that one together.

Because he had chose to walk on the way where they could never be together once.

He was just a black star swept over the crystal sky of one's soul…

One night, he killed the one he loved…

And died…

There was no stars or moon…

And they relate that nobody saw him later…

He disappeared, like he never existed.

Some say he was killed by his own partner, some simply say that he had moved to somewhere else.

Only an old man lived alone at the feet of the mountain found a dead body with a cracked mask beside.

* * *

Bui walked heavily through the snow up land. His hair heavy and wet from the moisture of snow. The demon walked to a dark alley. He stopped in front of a slum and walked into an extremely old house, which was small and in a pretty bad condition for such weather. Bui pushed the door open, making it to moaned sickly. 

Bui took a deep breath, and quickly held his nose as he smelled something really stinking in the room. He whispered:

" Karasu…"

The one being called seemed like he didn't hear anything. He sat flat on the floor, seeming to be looking fixedly at something in the dark room with no light. Bui signed, reached to the switch and switched it on.

" Time's up!" He said while sitting beside Karasu.

" Let me alone…"

" But you have to go!"

Karasu's violet eyes opened wider, slowly, he tore his gaze from the thing in front of him, looked to Bui.

" Go…?"

" Brothers are waiting!" Bui nodded certainly.

" Go…?"

… still somewhere to go?

_And on the wooden chair in the middle of the room, you still sit. Still red locks of fiery flames flows down your shoulder like always, still the angel smile there on your lips…_

_Forever…_

…_you will smile._

Bui let out a cry when he saw the thing sitting on the wooden chair in the middle of the room. He was not unfamiliar with disgusting things, and this was not the first time he saw it, but he couldn't resist the loathing. The tottering, dilapidated figure, the sticky red hair covered with something the same color, the skin held a ghostly pale color of decomposed dead body, the Chinese-style clothes stained with crimson marks, the broken whip lying in a puddle of filthy life liquid. From where used to be the eyes, the red liquid muddily flowed down the cheek. On the table next to the chair, the remain of what used to be two golden orbs lied solitary and scattered.

" _I love you…"_

_Smile._

" …"

END.

* * *

I know what you're thinking. You cannot make head or tail of this fic, right? Well... I knda put all my frustration of snow into this work. I do have my reasons though, considering it's winter and I'm having a cold, plus I've just reread Embrace the Winter Snow. Anyway tell me what you think. Or even ask what the heck was going on in the story, I can give a more understandable explanation. Oh and by the way, bakemono means monster. Kurama was looking into the monster Karasu. 

I'm surprise anyone got this far. And in any case there is, arigatou godaimatsu!!!!!


End file.
